The Vanishing Sky
by Shark Spartan
Summary: Twisting brimstone and gunfire, an enchanting witch will be joined by the wrathful Spartan to assure this world finishes its fight. Rate M for violence


**Hello everyone, this is Shark Spartan, here with another story. This is the first Bullet Witch and Halo crossover, and oh man, I wanted to do this for a while. But I will not be doing this alone, I have my Beta Tony M. and this is a joint story. Hope you enjoy it and here we go. The story of Noble Six.**

Chapter One: Noble Six

The fighting on Reach was getting harder and harder with no end in sight. Noble Six is all that is left from Noble team and he feels weight of the burden on his shoulders. Six went on missions with the rest of his team and slowly, one by one, his teammates died. He felt so powerless to stop their deaths: Jorge setting off the bomb on the super carrier only for 10 more to take its place, Kat who was with the team and got picked off by a Jackal with a needle rifle, and Carter giving up his life for the success of the mission... Carter used the already broken down Pelican to sacrificially crash into the scarab that was in the way.

Six punched the metal wall, leaving a noticeable dent in it. He knew saving them was out of his power, but damn it, he felt so powerless. Being a Spartan means you are there to come in, clean up, get out and to get the job done. That's why the UNSC made them: to protect what's left of the human race. Even with half-ton armor and genetic augmentations, they were still human. This angered Six, knowing even the best of the best can easily die, like normal people, fighting for their lives. Just a few hours ago Emile was with him taking out the Covenant ships that were descending upon them and the package. Emile was doing a great job but even the man who was tough as nails could fall to a Zealot class Elite, but not before taking it with him. Six watched helplessly as this happened and the anger inside him was building. He could not do a damn thing.

_**Before the Death of Emile**_

Captain Keyes was flying down in a Pelican, with a few marines, to pick up the package.

_This A.I. better be worth the lives of Noble Team._

He knows that's this was important but the feeling of hate and dread is present. He has to push it aside, he has a job to do. The Pelican arrives and Captain Keyes walks near the edge of the Pelican to greet Six. Six delivers the package.

"Good to see you, Spartan. Catherine assured me I can count on you." He said as he looked at the package.

"Not just me sir." Six said, still trying to control his emotions.

"They will be remembered", Keyes said as he placed his hand on his arm. This gesture was simple but it meant volumes to know that what Noble team died for will not go unnoticed. What they did would be for the better of humanity. That calmed Six down, a bit.

Keyes looks toward the sky and quickly activates his communication link. "Cruiser, adjusting heading toward the Autumn." Noble Six turns to see the oncoming Covenant battleship.

"Noble Four I need fire on that cruiser or we're not getting out of here..." Keyes ordered as he walked back into the Pelican. "Do you copy?"

"I have your window sir", Emile said as he started to move the gun.

The Pelican is in motion. "Bridge, this is the Captain, we have the package. Returning to the Autumn."

Bridge replies, "Copy that."

A Phantom descends on Noble Four and an Elite Zealot jumps onto the cage that houses the gun. Emiles see it and finishes off the first Zealot with his shotgun.

"Yeah, who's next!?" He exclaims.

Another Zealot came from behind and got him clean though with an energy sword. Emile felt the pain, it was unbearable but he had to take this last one before his lights are out. He took out his iconic blade and stabs it through the Elite's neck.

"I'm ready, how about you!?" His final words as he used his last bits of energy to make both of them fall off the gun.

Six witnesses this and it was like another knife to the stomach. He could not do a damn thing as his last team member dies.

No time to feel sorrow or anger as the Pelican with the package is still in danger. An explosion above of another Pelican shocks the foundation of the ramp as Six jumped out of the way of the crashing Pelican. One marine that came back from the shock yelled to him.

"Come on, lieutenant, we got to get the hell out of here!" as he extended his arm as he held onto the side handle. Six looked at the extended hand, he would want to go and leave this planet but there was too much for him here to leave. His team died protecting it and he will be damned if he left like a coward. No, he will finish this fight, for them.

"No, you go. I have the gun." Six said as heads toward a doomed future.

Keyes saw Six's tense body was tense and his right hand clenching to a fist. He was determined to stay and he would not force him to come, it is a matter of honor and respect for the Spartan to finish this fight, his way.

Keyes endearingly gazed at Noble Six, "Good luck to you, Spartan." He respectfully said, giving a nod as the Pelican gained altitude.

Having delivered the package, all that is left for Six to do is to clear the skies for them. He walked up those metal stairs, thinking of the group that came with him to clear an LZ for the Pillar of Autumn. They lost a lot of men today, and even more before Six arrived to Aszod. Six saw the tortured bodies of the marines. It was a grisly sight. Their fists were clenched, showing they would put up a fight and the cuts and bruises were proof of that. The blood on the floor was unmistakable; they were tortured for days and only one survived, just barely. He closed the eyes of the marines who could not before they met their end. It was a sign of respect. It does not matter if you're a Marine, an ODST, or even a Spartan: always show respect for the dead as they fight hard to get that much closer to their salvation. Placing their arms to the side so they can feel closure was the best anyone can do at this point but even then they have to move forward, Six gave a nod to the fallen before leaving to tackle the enemy.

The stairs had only a couple of stragglers, nothing Six couldn't handle. Taking his DMR and landed three precision hits on the three remaining Grunts. They were nothing but cannon fodder. The remaining two Elites hear the shots and they quickly get to cover. Six was not in the mood to play the waiting game. He started to increase his pace to a sprint. The Elites too notice and thought it would be an easy kill. What a fool to charge them upfront.

Six did not care anymore; everything was blurring out and only visioned the Elites he needs to finish off. His shields started to go down but he kept going, he wanted to make this personal. No need for the DMR or the magnum, bullets in their skulls will not satisfy him. No, he wanted to feel the life drain from them. He wanted revenge.

The Elites continued their assault dropping the last of Six's shield. It did not matter as Six was about to tackle one to the ground. The first Elite lost his footing. Without any hesitation, Six pulled out his combat knife and drove the blade into the Elite's neck. It was a clean cut as the momentum of the fall just made the blade good deeper into his. Six watched as the Elite slowly losing vitality. For good measure he slashed his neck as he pulled out his blade. The other Elite dropped its Plasma rifle and took out its energy sword. It thought if the demon wants to go for close combat, so be it. Six quickly got off the dead Elite as the other rushed him and swung its energy sword at him, only for it to contact with air.

Six jumped to his feet and readied into his combat stance, blade in hand. The two started to circle each other, sizing each other up. The familiar sound of humming, drums in Six's ears. His shields were re-charging, but it does not matter whether or not they were; all he wants is that Elite dead. Six was the first to move and he faked a swing. The Elite took the bait as it swung only for Six to sidestep it. Six stabs its sword wielding arm. The Elite screamed in pain, letting the sword fall to the ground. Big mistake. Six let no time waste as his right arm wrapped around the Elite's neck. Now the shocked Elite only had one useable arm as Six wrapped around its back and constricting its already wounded arm. Six gave a hard kick to the back of the Elite's leg, dropping it on one knee. Six was done playing with this inexperienced Elite. He drove his combat knife into the Elite's chest. The assault continued until the Elite started to lose strength and his arm hung limply to its side. Six dropped the now dead Elite to the ground, and looked towards his hands. They were covered with blood and it did not matter. He got some satisfaction from his kills. He grabbed the dead Elite to wipe off the remaining blood off his blade. He then walks towards the gun only to see Emile lying down by the railing with his blade in hand and his last confirmed kill nearby. He gave a quick nod as his final farewell to his comrade and mounted the MAC Cannon.

A distant Phantom heads toward the front of the MAC Cannon. Six charges the MAC Cannon and fires a devastating beam of light. Pieces of the Phantom fall toward the grounds of Reach. Another Phantom arrives to the right of the MAC Cannon, He once again charges the MAC Cannon and destroys it before it causes any severe damage.

A Phantom is caught in Six's peripheral. He is greeted to violent shakes and purple flashes. Six was being bombarded by the Phantom's concussion shots. Six turns the cannon and charges it once more, tearing the Phantom in half.

Six turns the cannon. Four bogeys are rushing toward Six: two Phantoms and two Banshees. As Six charges and fires at one Phantom, he feels more shakes. Two Banshees have mercilessly targeted and fired at Six from the right. With the same amount of mercy, Six turns the MAC Cannon then proceeds to charge and fire a beam for each one. The pilots' corpses fall to the surface.

Taking more plasma shots from his front, he turns the cannon and attempts to take down the 2 Banshees and one Phantom he had left unattended to momentarily. The Banshees exploded after each one receiving Six's fire, dropping two more Elites.

Two Phantoms arrive, one on each side of Six, delivering concussion bombs. Six charges and fires a beam toward the Phantom in front of him. Readying to target the Phantom to his right, the cruiser moved into position and drops its shields.

"Fire now lieutenant, hit it in the gut", Keyes said through the radio.

Six charges and fires at the Phantom and unhesitatingly aims the MAC Cannon at the belly of the cruiser. He charges the MAC Cannon, still taking fire from the Phantom to the left. Passage of time felt slower, leaving Six to feel the charging of the MAC Cannon taking longer than usual to charge. Three more Phantoms begin to surround Six.

Keyes, ushered Six, "You got to fire now, Spartan! We won't survive another hit!"

Six shot the underside of the cruiser. In flames, the cruiser slowly falls to reach. The four Phantoms start to retreat slowly. Six charges and fires at one. The remaining three are treated to the same devastation.

"Good gun, Spartan, all stations brace for castoff."

The Pillar of Autumn started it ascension into orbit. Six watches as it slowly rises from the ground and start its course. "This is the Pillar of Autumn, we're away. The package is with us..." Keyes last words as they leave the Lone Wolf on Reach.

Now that his mission was accomplished he just had to continue fighting. He felt tired. His armor weighed a bit more. He was moving a bit slower than he was before. Six knew continued forward, anyway. There is no time for rest. Six looked back at the metal helipad for the last time and started walking, DMR in hand.

**August 30, 2552 20:00 hours (Present)**

Six sees the numerous amount of Phantoms descending toward his position. He looks on with his DMR loosely held in his right hand, the sun shining brightly as the clouds and the scattering dust dims its radiance. Six knows that this was the final stand for the remaining Spartan stationed here. So many bodies littered around and weapons to spare. This was what they came here to do. Fight for Reach. He will not let their deaths be in vain, he will kill every last one of them. He tightens his fist and waits for them to come. If they want to take this planet, they will have to go through him.

Six was breathing heavily, his muscles aced for him to stop, and his armor was unbearable. His shields have long since depleted and the plasma burns scorched his armor. They just kept coming, there was no end to this madness, no matter how hard he fought there was always more to replace the ones he killed. Six was losing blood and the Elites started to rush him in groups. Six shot an Elite rushing him with an energy sword but was blasted from the back by a plasma rifle. Six turn his attention to the oncoming Elites and took out his magnum as he continued to fire what was left in his assault rifle. Another follows and tries to stab him in the back but was hit with the butt of his assault rifle. Now tossing it aside as it had no more bullets, he pulled out his combat knife and finishes the Elite with a few rounds of his magnum.

_I can't keep this up, there is just too many of them._ Six thought desperately as one got close up to him and punched him in the face.

Six was distracted by the others as he did not see the hit. He fell to the ground, and the Elite gave no room for him to recover as it descends on him to finish the job. Six held him back with his right leg and pushed it back as another came in for a downward slash.

_This was all I fought for and it's still not enough._

Six rolled to the side as the blade connected to the ground, but the Elite that was previously pushed back quickly recovered and came back for another attack.

_If only I had more power to fight them off, then all of their deaths would have not gone to waste._

He continued to fight for his life as his adrenaline hit its end and his body could not keep up with his commands.

_Damn it! I'm not going to die here. I'm not finished. If only I was stronger! I will not let everything I fought for go down the drain!"_

The Elites gathered in and it finally dawned upon Six: he is going to die. His body was shutting down and it was like it he was accepting death. The Elites were already upon him as they ready their blades to deliver a coup de gras.

Time once again seemed off. It stopped for Six as reality kicks in.

This was it.

He still wanted to fight and kills these monsters. To make them pay for what they did to his comrades, his team, and his family. He tried to move his arms but they were moving too slowly, he will not be able to defend himself in time.

_NO I CAME SO FAR I CAN'T DIE ON REACH, I MADE A PROMISE TO FINISH THIS FIGHT! _Six angrily thought as the blades came ever so slowly to him. His mind was racing as he could only think of one thing.

_I NEED MORE POWER, I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!_ He yelled as he let out his last frustrations.

A feminine voice in the back of his mind answered, "Wish granted".

In an instant, Six feels his body rush with vitality and power. He felt reenergized as he blocks the upcoming attack on his right and shoots off the rounds left in the magazine. The second one was greeted with a knife to its leg. As the Elite drops dead from the bullets piercing it skulls, this one drops down in pain as Six rolls away and gets back on his feet. Six is surprised that he felt this surge of strength and power. Was it a secret function in his armor? His shields came back to 100 percent

Six is shocked by an alarming sight. The plasma of the Covenant weapons were doing nothing. They kept firing but the shield would not take damage. It was as if the shields were absorbing the incoming fire. It did not matter to Six, his mind was focused to kill all who stand in his way. His body started to gain speed as he rushed a Wraith with a gunner desperately trying to blast him. However, the unaffected Noble Six runs through it. Six jumps onto the turret. Before the Elite had time to let go of the gun, Six drives his knife into its skull with a sickening crunch. Then he pried open the hatch of the wrath and killed the driver in the same manner, leaving the Wraith unoperated.

Six was on a rampage. His desire to kill the Covenant grew and his bloodlust was now past the boiling point. He wanted to see their blood on his hands.

The Phantoms have long since left as they assumed this was enough for one Spartan. Just a few left, Six could of finished them off with the weapons laying on the ground but it would not satisfy his needs. He wanted to dispose of them personally.

The three Elites that remained were shocked to see the demon run though their weapons as if it were nothing but breezes from the wind. The Elites took out their energy swords and let out a battle cry as they rushed Six. Six was already on the run to tackle them head on, blade in one hand and magnum in the other. Six unloads the last eight rounds of his magnum in one of the rushing Elites, dropping him dead. The other two charge in, swinging their swords as Six side-steps then hits the closest with the butt of his magnum, making the Elite stagger back. He then impales the other, as he was caught in mid-swing, stuck its tricep then flowing up by a hit with his magnum. The Elite had no choice but to drop its sword since his arm was now rendered useless. Six got behind it and used it as a shield for the upcoming attack. The staggered Elite recovered but was greeted by a comrade killed by its own hand.

Six placed his magnum on his hip and continued forward pushing the now lifeless corpse onto the remaining Elite. The sword deactivated as it dropped and tries to gain its footing again, only to be put down by the Spartan. Six pocketed his blade, wanting to finish this with his bare hands. He tossed the dead Elite to the side and quickly came onto the grounded Elite. The Elite tried to fight back but the barrage of punches to his face was making him lose focus. Six kees hammering the Elite, all of the penned up anger was being released. Six was enjoying this. The Elite becomes helpless as the assault continues.

Six started to see blood pool out of the body, but he kept going. He had to make sure he was dead. He was taking revenge for his fallen team members and his family. His family was the reason he fought so hard, to get revenge for what these monsters did to them. His mind was on auto pilot until he heard a gruesome crack. In that instant he got his knife from the sheath and jammed it into the Elite's skull, aiming to deliver a fatal blow for it to remember.

Six let out a howl of pain as the anger started to fade. The injuries started to catch up to him. He retrieved his blade not even bothering to clean it as he staggered back to what was left of a building. Six continues to walk until he enters the ruins of building and reaches a UNSC terminal. He lies himself against the wall, his armor weight is too much for him and his muscles are giving out.

He smiles. Whatever happened back there was all he needed to get the job done. Fatigue finally caught up to him as his eyes started to close.

"I did it Noble, I finished what we started." He said to himself as it was getting harder to keep awake."

"I did it mom, dad." The final words as sleep takes hold of him.

The area was nothing but dust and broken concrete, only Six was left standing. The sound of the quiet breeze from the wind was the only indication that the fighting stopped here. This sound is soon joined by the clicking of heeled boots on the concrete.

The woman found what she was looking for: Noble Six. She noticed that he was already sleeping, no doubt from the constant fighting. She lowered herself to be at eye level with Six. She looks at the scorches and faded paint on his armor.

"I was the one who gave you the power you seek but even then this world has reached its end." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I need help, solider, to a place that still has a fighting chance." She was not expecting him to answer but continued anyway.

"I will tell you everything once you awaken… but not here." Just then, with a flick of her wrist, she opens a mysterious portal.

"I hope you are not angered for what I must do" She said walking through the portal and taking Six's prone body with her.

As the portal closes nothing is left but death's remnants. All that remains in this battlefield are ghosts and glass.

**Alright, been thinking about this for a while so I had to write it out. So let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? 'Til next time, Shark Spartan out.**


End file.
